True Mates
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: They were enemies. They couldn't be together, but she loved him as much as he did her. Leah wanted to say she hated him but she couldn't hate her imprint. But he was a vampire and she werewolf. Fire and Ice. Could they mix? Could they love?
1. Chapter 1

Leah sighed as she slowly sat up in bed. She had just awaken from another nightmare with Sam and Emily starring in it. Oh, how she hated that bastard and his little whore. The she-wolf got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, she stretched her aching bones and sighed in pleasure when they made that wonderful crack.

She stripped and turned the shower on, waiting for the hot tempurature. Leah looked at her reflection in the mirror and stared, her skin was a flawless, perfect, copper skin, eyelashes like feather dusters, long and curled, she had sleek black hair that was curled and reached her mid-back(unlike the men, Leah's hair can grow without affecting her wolf hair), her lips were full and pink, her body curvy and breast full. She was called beautiful from everyone, even the pack, so.. Why didn't she feel like it?

Leah was not an self-concious woman but after Sam and everything with turning into a beast, she just didn't agree with herself. She was disgusted and wished she could change but... She knew she wouldn't because that would only show everyone how much Sam hurt her and Leah was anything but weak. Leah shook herself out her thoughts and walked to the hot shower, smiling as the hot water touched her equally hot skin. It may have seemed weird but Leah liked the overbearing heat on her. It was weird but that's just her, weird little Lee-Lee.

She washed her body and shampooed her hair before rinsing and jumped out grabbing the fluffy white towel on the rack. Leah dried quickly and got to brushing her teeth and walked out the bathroom, walking to her closet. She picked out a white tank-top, dark blue jeans that stuck to her legs, and black sneakers. Simple but fashionable.

The she-wolf walked out her room and downed the stairs to see her mom and Seth at table already having breakfast. Her mother looked up with a bright smile "Good morning Leah!" "Forming Feah!" Seth exclaimed with a mouth full of eggs and Leah had to laugh, her family was just amazing she didn't what she would do without them in her life. "Morning family" Leah said as she walked to the stove and grabbed a plate. "Leah, Sam and Jake said have called a pack meeting this morning so we have to hurry" Leah watched her brother talk and stuff his mouth in amazement before stiffling a glare at the mention of Sam.

"Alright just let me eat first" She fixed a huge plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns along with some orange juice and practicully gulfed it down.

Once brother and sister finished breakfast, they each kissed their mother on the cheek and ran all the way to Sam's house, she refused to Sam and Emily's house. When they made it they stepped on the porch and knocked, Emily answered the door and Seth smiled at uher before walking in. Leah was about to walk in when Emily blocked the door "Leah... I know that you're angry and hate me right now but can we... Can we please talk later? Please?" Leah wanted so much to yell and scream at her but all she did was nod and force a straight face before stepping in. She knew Sam would be all up her ass if she refused Emily like the bitch she was, Leah wasn't afraid of Sam. Far from it, she just didn't want Sam on her ass.

Jacob smiled at her when she walked in causing her to smile to he, he was her Alpha an she respected him, even more then she did Sam. She walked over and sat by Jacob and Seth as Sam's intense gaze followed her there. Leah raised an eyebrow but he looked away when Emily came and sat on his lap provoking a smile on his face, ugh, could they be anymore disgusting? "So, Jacob has reported from the Cullens that there have been more attacks to the humans as of late, Jake?" Sam looked over to the other Alpha's face as Jacob nodded. "Yeah, we've been finding bodies in the woods, bitten and drained of blood, they weren't changed, thankfully, but they've all been left in the same area, one of which is near the treaty" Seth and Leah looked at one another, the treaty?

Jacob noticed and gave them a wave, "don't worry, it wasn't the Cullens, I made sure of that". Leah nodded along with Seth, Embry, and Quil. The rest had doubtful looks "How can you be sure Jacob? Maybe one of them is losing control? Or maybe have been drinking humans in secret?" Leah glared at Sam "If Jake says that it's not them, it's not them. Leave it alone Sam." Paul glared at Leah "Who was talking to you Clearwater?" He growled and Leah turned her glare on him "I wasn't talking to you now was I?" "Leah-" "No Jake, let Paul speak. Tell me how you really feel Lahote".

Paul gave a smirk before speaking "Do you really wanna hear Leah? You're a bitch, a heartless, bitter bitch that needs to get her act together. You're a grown woman still furious at Sam for leaving you when can't you see he doesn't want you? That none of us want you?" "Paul!" "No Emily, she needs to hear this, if not from you or Sam then me. No one wants you here Leah, we all just deal with you cause we have to not because we want to. Even poor Seth feels enough pity to stay with you. I mean, the kid and Jake didn't even want you to join them at first remember? They only keep you out of pity! Just go jump off a cliff and disappear Clearwater" "That's enough Paul!" But it was already too late.

Was that all true? Was that the only reason Jacob kept her Beta? Why Seth even tolerated her? Leah felt like her heart and soul were being ripped out as she just sat there with her head lowered. Seth looked at his sister and slowly scooted towards her "Lee-Lee?". Leah snapped her head up with the biggest and fakest smile anyone has ever seen on her "Well is that all? Anything else anyone wanna get out in the open?" Paul looked at the damage he caused and instantly felt guilt "Leah, I-" "I gotta go, not feeling too well. See ya later."

And Leah walked out of there lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah felt depression hit her full force as she ran in her house, finding it empty, and barged in her room where she fell to the floor in heart-wrenching sobs. The she-wolf felt so broken, that's really how they all felt even her precious little Seth.

That hurt more than anything. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she stood and walked over to the desk in her room. Leah took a paper from her notebook and grabbed a pen before writing.

~_Dear Seth and Mom, it's time for me to end it all. I know you all have tried, well, maybe but you have stuck with me through all my bitching and bitterness without complaint and I wanna thank you. Don't blame yourself for my death, it's no one's fault, not even Paul's. He just helped me realize that you all no longer need me as much as I thought you did. Mom, I love you and please don't mourn, Seth needs you now that I won't be there so take good care of him and yourself. Seth, take care of mom if I know her she might just lose it so I need you to take care of her, the pack, and yourself for your big sis, alright? I love you all, even you Paul, and Emily, I do forgive you I just wish I could say it to you. _

_ Sincerely, Leah Clearwater - 3/26/2014_~

The exotic beauty left the note there as she jumped out her window and ran to the beach. She saw the cliffs and ran to the very top where she looked down to see the waves crashing onto the rocks underneath them.

"Leah?" Said woman turned to see Paul standing there "Hey um... Leah I didn't mean all that stuff, I was just really angry... And..." Leah watched him before smiling sadly. "I forgive you Paul" The male wolf looked up in amazement. "Really?" Leah nodded and walked closer to the edge without Paul noticing "Thanks Leah, this means a lot" "Paul...?" Said man looked at her. "Can you do me a favor? Just one?"

Paul didn't know what was going on but he nodded anyway "Look after mom and Seth for me please.." "Leah, what are you talking about?" "Bye.." and with one last step, she was free falling backwards into the crashing waves, the only thing she heard was her name being shouted from he top of the cliff **"LEAH!" **And she hit the waters below. It was freezing, even for her. Leah wanted to fight it but... She could finally escape, finally be set free of Sam's chains that held her love for him, she was **free**.

The last thing she saw was a pale hand reaching for her.

* * *

Paul stared wide-eyed as he saw Leah fall but quickly reacted by throwing himself in the water as well. When he made it to the bottom of the sea, he couldn't see her body which made him panic to a whole new level. The werewolf swam up and shouted her name.

He was hoping that maybe she could hear him, she didn't resurface.

Aleah Cleawater was really gone... (I wanted her to have a real name)

* * *

Leah opened her eyes to find herself in a magnificent room. It was bigger than her whole house. The walls were colored a blood red and gold, the floor had black carpet, she saw a closet with a hang mirror, drawers, and a bathroom door. The bed was a very large king-sized bed with red and black sheets and pillows.

The she-wolf sat up in the bed and looked down to see she was dry and clothed in a black nightgown that reached her thighs. Hmm, how did she get here? She was supposed to be dead.

She jumped when the door opened but immediatly froze in shock. Through the door came the most beautiful and handsome man Leah had ever seen. The man had dirty blonde hair that was kinda rowdy but still good looking, his skin was a marble pale white, flawless, perfect, his lips were full, he is fairly tall(6'1") with a lean muscular built, he wore a tight black shirt at which his sleeves stopped below his elbows, black pants and boots. She saved his eyes for last because when she looked into those blue pools, she lost herself. It was like gravity wasn't keeping her here any longer but that vampire was, he held her delicate heart in his very hand, she would forever love and honor him, him and his intense gaze. His eyes were a glowing blue with a light green in the middle and it took her breath away.

"Aye Sheila? Ya aight?" And he had an deep australian accent?! She was not letting him go now.

"Sheila?" She asked in a small voice with a frown, who in holy hell was Sheila? He chuckled and walked closer "It means woman in Australian mate". That explains it. Leah looked into his eyes once more and got lost in them like a mouse caught in the cat's maze. It took a while before she noticed her imprint was talking and when she did, Leah could see he was laughing "You're away with the fairies mate."

Leah didn't even know what that meant but she made him happy! 'Good job, Leah!' She thought to herself.

"What's ya name?" He inquired as he leaned against the wall by her and she turned towards him on her side, she noticed him eyeing her body and smirked before answering "Leah. Leah Clearwater." Her imprint nodded and walked to the other side of the bed before sitting "Isaac Coulson, Leah. Nice to meet ya."

And it was just like that, they clicked. She said nothing about being a Quileute shape-shifter and he said nothing about being a vampire of some kind.

They loved each other over the months but had no idea how to say it. Why didn't anyone say that love was harder then they say?


	3. Chapter 3

_6 Months Later _

Leah woke with a start as she sat up in bed and sighed whilst rubbing her forehead. She'd had another nightmare. This one had Isaac in it as he was staring at me with bloodied hand and terrified blue eyes that seemed to be in panic. He was yelling at someone to save her and she didn't even know what was happening.

She didn't miss that Isaac was missing from the room. Again. It seemed he had been distancing himself from her and she had no idea why. Had he lost interest? Oh sweet babies, she almost fainted in the bed from that thought.

Leah jumped out of bed and ran into the walk in closet. She grabbed a sleeveless white dress that had a brown belt under her breast, black jean jacket, and shin-length black boots. Her hair was curled and down and she wore mascera with a light shine of lip gloss. She walked down the steps into the kitchen and to her suprise, Isaac sat at the table but what worried her was his very tired expression. He had purplish-black bruises under his eyes and those blue gems were now a dark and black abyss. Leah wanted to cry when she saw him but reframed from doing it as she slowly walked over "Isaac?" Instantly, his head shot up and she noticed him putting a hand over his mouth and nose. Leah stopped and watched him as he seemed to anylyze her before giving her that half-grin that she loved "Heya Leah, watcha doin' up so early for?" Leah smiled as she flipped her hair to the left side.

"Well-" She froze as Isaac's eyes seemed to lock onto her neck when she moved her hair and his hands gripped the chair he was sitting in. She moved to come closer when he shouted, "Stop!" She followed his command as her imprint tried to reclaim control of his inner beast.

Leah watched as he struggled and had enough of waiting as she stomped over and pulled his face into her hands, "Isaac you can fight it. I know you can." Isaac had his eyes screwed shut as if in pain "Look at me. Let me help you. Please Isaac." He had enough energy to open his eyes and look into her beautiful chocolate brown ones, with one hand, he let go of one of the chair handles and caressed her head "Such a beaut...". She knew she might've been making it worse but she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as the male vanpire froze.

"I'm not leaving you like this, not in this weak position... Please go hunt and come back then we'll talk later... Please?"

The man nodded in her neck while forcing himself not to suck her dry.

Leah jumped off his lap and as soon as she landed he was gone to feed. She waited outside on the porch for him.

She jumped when, in a minute or so, Isaac was right beside her with glowing blue eyes as he watched her "Leah... I..." Leah shook her head out and she turned towards him "I already know what you are." Isaac looked at her "And do you know what I am, Isaac?" "Well, Leah, ya smell pretty strange Sheila but I have no idea in hell what ya are." Leah looked at him in shock, so all this time he didn't even know what she was? "Umm, well, Isaac I know that you're a vampire because... I'm a werewolf or shape-shifter... I was made to hunt your kind but I can't hurt you even if I wanted to..."

Isaac looked at her before he sighed and leaned back and Leah examined him, he was wearing a longsleeved tight black shirt, oh those abbs, tight black jeans and black converse. With a man like Isaac, it's always black "Why is it ya can't hurt me?".

Leah laid back and they stared at each other, "You're my imprint." "Imprint? Ya mean like an ankle-biter lookin' in their mama's eyes?" Leah giggled as she shook her head "No silly, an imprint is their mate, their one and only, it's like gravity isn't holding you there anymore but it's them, the imprint. You only wanna love and please them for as long as you live. You're my one and only, my imprint."

Isaac stayed quiet for a minute and Leah instantly panicked "B-but if you don't wanna! I mean I'm not forcing you or anythin-" Isaac grabbed her from the waist with one arm and the other pulled her head down and their lips met. It was like fireworks and she couldn't help but try to get closer as she wrapped both arms around his neck and pushed her body closer. Leah moaned as she felt his fangs nibble on her bottom lip softly. She wanted to whine when he stopped but waited as he seemed to think something over before he turned his cerulean gaze on her "Leah, you're my singer." Singer? Hadn't she heard something like that from Bella or something?

~ _Leah sat with Bella as Renesmee was running and playing around with Seth and Jacob, "I still remember when you yelled at me about Jacob when I was pregnant." Bella had said as Leah blushed lightly "Yeah, sorry about that but I was a little pissed and had no let out so I took it out on you." Bella giggled as she gave Leah a freezing one-armed hug "It's fine, as long as we're cool now and Leah I wanna let you know that I am here for you when you need me, alright?"._

_The she-wolf let that sink in as the young hybrid ran into Leah's arms in a fit of giggles. Leah had let the Cullens grow on her as Jacob and Seth did to find that they weren't so bad if you ignore the smell._

_"Well.." Renesmed turned towards her and put a hand to her cheek 'Is it about Singers?' When she looked at the girl with a raised brow, Renesmee smirked 'I heard you talking to Aunt Rose about it'. _

_Leah couldn't help but feel pride as Renesmee was kinda taking a little after her and almost broke_ down_ laughing when she heard Edward groan from in the kitchen. "Renesmee, come. She's trying to turn you into a mini-her." Leah pretended to be hurt as she held a hand over her heart "And that's a bad thing?" Edward rolled his eyes as he gave Bella a chaste kiss on the lips then swooped Renesmee in his arms before walking away to Rose or Alice's room. _

_"Hey Bells?" "Hmm?" "Tell me what a Singer is." Bella turned to her with a small smile and keaned back "A vampire comes across a human, who's blood is like nearly irresistible to them. It sings to us. It's like our own personal brand of heroin." Bella paused in laughter as if in on an inside joke then continued, "singers are the one thing that even some vegertarian vampires can't resist. Some only keep singers for their blood, some actually choose to love them and find a mate in them. I was Edward's and even when he wanted to suck me dry, he loved me. That's what a Singer is to me."_

_Leah gave a slight smile and nodded. She hoped that she would find that one man for her~_

The she-wolf smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips "Well then, that explains it." He gave her a confused look "You saved me because you found your mate. I imprinted on you when I awoke. We both found our love that day."

Isaac gave a smirk as he gripped her hips and stood. One second they on the porch, the next in her bedroom as he threw her on the bed. Maybe they were rushing things, maybe nobody would agree with their relationship, but... In this moment, all they want is one another. They locked lips once more as they begun the love-making progression.

* * *

**So uh, hope you are liking it and I would like to explain Isaac. He was 18 when changed and the reason his eyes are blue instead red or gold is because he is a more advanced kind od vampire that doesn't have to really drink blood like that and can last at least a year unless very close their mate, he is stronger, faster, and more knowledgeable. Not even the Volturi could go against him but I'm not like saying he can't be beat. It would take a real were-wolf or at least 4 packs of shape-shifters to take him down or at least a fast vamp like Eddie boy. So yeah, that's it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I am confusing some people and may be going a little fast so sorry but I just wanna get some things out the way. Leah over the months thought about calling her family but thought that it would be better if she didn't only for them to have a better life. She didn't really think she would cause them pain but knowing Leah she was only thinking of her family even in a stupid way.**

* * *

Leah woke in the middle of night with bile rushing up her throat before rushing into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She didn't care she was naked as she laid her head on the toilet seat to relax. Leah knew if she didn't move from the smell of her stomach acid, she might just throw up on the tile floor.

She didn't have to move herself as she felt Isaac's freezing cold arms wrap around her pulling her into a bridal style position. "Ya aight, Leah baby?" She smiled at his concerned tone and snuggled closer to his body.

"Don't worry about me, just a little bruises here and there." He frowned slightly at the purple bruises adorning her beautiful copper skin color.

"Leah.." Isaac started only for Leah to cover his mouth.

"I know what you're gonna say and I forbid you from thinking this is the last time. I love you as you do me and something as little as bruises will stop us from having sex, okay?" Isaac sighed and Leah smiled "Besides, I can heal. Shape-shifter remember?"

When the vampire saw he was not gonna win the battle he gave a tiny smirk and muttered as he laid her back in bed. "Sleep hun, I gotta do something but I need to know you're safe so, stay put until I get back aight?" Leah, to tired to argue, nodded and closed her eyes to the beautiful sight of her mate.

_(In The Morning At About 12 AM) _

Leah sat up in bed and had an instant urge to eat or rather drink something. The she-wolf stood and grabbed some pink yoga pants and a white tank-top then dressed in it. She walked down the steps carefully and instantly toured to the fridge. Leah opened it and pulled out a blood bag and opened it as she absent-mindedly drunk out of it until it was empty and she seemed to snap out of it as she looked at it and gasped at what she drunk. She threw the bag into the garbage can and ran to the sink to wash the vile but oddly good taste off her taste buds.

Leah didn't know what had gotten into her as she rubbed her stomach only to freeze. She started to rub her stomach more slowly and could have fainted at what she felt. A bump. A flipping bump. A flipping hard bump.

Leah was lost for words as she could only stay in the middle of the room with a 'o' shaped mouth.

The she-wolf ran to her room and grabbed a hoodie and sneakers before grabbing her keys to her gray cadillac(new version of it not Madea style). She drove to a nearby drugstore and walked in, grabbed a pregnancy test, and ran up to the person at the desk.

The woman smiled at Leah before ringing up her stuff. The woman looked about 20 or so with long brunette hair that reached her waist in a high pony-tail, her skin was a pale like Bella's once was, her eyes were a bright blue that strangely reminded her of Isaac's for a moment before she examined her more, she was curvy but with a small chest area that she made up from her beauty and Leah wasn't lying. The woman was breath-taking and Leah knew only a vampire had that effect but for some reason Leah felt safe with the woman as she did with Isaac. "Um, I'm Leah and you are?" The she-wolf wanted to get to know the vamp since ever since she met the Cullens and Isaac, she found out the not all vampires meant ill-will.

"Trinity." She said with a smile and Leah smiled as well.

"What time do you finish work?"

"About at 7, why?"

Leah nodded as she looked at her watch, hm, fair enough time "Well, I would like it if you came over for a while. I have a feeling you will be an important role in my life if you know what I mean." Trinity gave her a fanged smile and nodded "Got ya."

The swapped phone numbers and Leah skipped to the car before jumping in and riding back to her home, that's when the dread sunk in. 'Aw man, I was so calm by her and now I feel like I'm about to sentenced to death by the Red Queen or something.' She tried to make herself calm and happy but she couldn't fight that feeling of dread away. She could feel the fingers of fright crawling up her spine and by the time she was at the house, she was close to hyperventilating. Leah jumped and squeaked as a hand knocked on her window but gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Isaac. Her mate looked panicked and on edge by her sudden fright and was quick to open the door "Honey? Leah? Leah, what's wrong?"

Leah sighed and looked at Isaac and with a shaky voice said, "I think I'm pregnant, no, I know I'm pregnant."

* * *

**And that is all I could come up with folks, I'll try to do better for you so R&R and no flames then PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm being pretty lame and I'm sorry but I've been so busy lately and I'm sorry but sometimes I can only come up with stupid things in my story and this chapter will contain Sam and everyone else from Forks and I hope this will make it all better so see ya.**

* * *

Seth sighed as his alarm clock blared at him and threw it towards the wall then sat up. 'How long has it been?', he thought, '6 months? It seems more like 6 years.' The pack hadn't been the same since their pack sister committed suicide. Paul blamed himself as does Seth and Sam. Paul for saying what he said and not catching her, Sam for causing her the pain, and Seth for not being to brother and family that she needed most in her time of need.

When Seth saw what had happened, he instantly jumped and attacked him out of grief and rage. Paul took it because he knew he had deserved it more then anyone since he was always the one wailing on Leah every chance he got.

Seth sniffed and wiped away tears he hadn't felt until now.

His mom hadn't been the same since, Seth could tell. When she read the note Leah left she wouldn't leave the she-wolf's room for weeks and even now you could catch her in Leah's room, wishing that she could have her daughter back and into her arms. Emily was the guiltiest of them all, more than anything she wished they could go back to the time where things were normal and simple, no werewolves, vampires, or imprints... To when she had her cousin.

If Emily could take it all back then she really would, no one has any idea how much she would give up for Leah to come back to them. The Cullens felt the loss as well as the pack did as Leah had become a Cullen as much as Seth and Jacob have. Esme mourned because Leah was like her fourth daughter and of course so did the other female Cullens as the males mourned in silence, especially Edward. Leah was the littlest sister that he felt needed to be watched and protected even if she didn't know it.

The young wolf had changed since then. He was more serious and no longer that little boy they all once knew. He finally had a imprint named Taylor Larkhart. She had long brunette hair that reached her waist, thick and luscious and curly with pale skin and beautiful glowing green eyes that seemed to peer into yor soul without even trying. She was everything Leah would have loved. Smart, beautiful, funny, rebellious, and most of all she had the courage and attitude that showed she took no shit from anyone, just like Leah. Seth felt more tears fall down his face as he broke down in his bedroom.

* * *

Leah watched as Isaac paced back and forth in front of her. The she-wolf knew that her mate was panicked, dammit she was frightened! But she had to take care of her mate first so she stood and stepped in front of him, caught his arm and pulled close to her. "Isaac honey, you have to calm down." Isaac looked down at her and upon seeing her frightened eyes calmed himself for her and his unborn child's sake.

He grabbed both of her upper elbows and dragged her on his lap as he sat on their bed. The same bed he sentenced his mate's death day as they were to caught in the moment to think about the consequence of their actions.

Isaac knew that if he could cry that he would at this moment as he lowered his head in the crook of her neck and started to dry sob as quietly as he could even though he knew how futile it was, she would still hear him. Leah whimpered as she heard the vampire's sobs and tried to do her best to comfort him but she knew that he was too consumed by grief to notice. Leah then knew she had to do something that she thought she would never do in a very long time.

She had to go back to Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have been very busy so I hope that this is enough to get ya going and I made a poll for what she might have. So check it out and have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily sat up in bed as she rubbed the unscarred side of her face to wipe the sleep away from it.

She looked to her side of the bed to see Sam's side of the bed empty and sighed. It had been this way since Leah passed away but she never blamed Leah for making her and Sam's marriage like this because the scarred woman knew. Sam still and always would have feelings for her dead cousin. She was his first and would be for as long as Samuel Uley lived and though many women on Rez have told her she should be jealous and cautious, she couldn't bring herself too. Emily messed Leah's life up because she made Sam cheat on her behind her back.

The Uley woman sighed at the hate, hurt, and most of all, betrayal at the sight of her and Sam when Leah was alive and kicking. Emily gave a shuddering breath before stepping out of bed and walking into the bathroom for a good face rub and teeth brushing.

After finishing, Emily walked down the stairs and was immediately starting on a small breakfast for herself. She cooked eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and a muffin with orange juice on the side.

She ate slowly as she thought of the good times she had with Leah before all this wolf and imprint stuff happened. Emily jumped when she heard the phone ring and let a small sigh escape her then stood.

Emily looked down at the caller I.D to see it read '_Alice Cullen' _ and answered inmediately with a smile "Alice hello!" She started, "how are you?"

Sam walked in through the door to see his wife on the phone with the future-seeing leech and sighed but couldn't help the smile creeping onto his lips as his imprint seem to lighten up at the call and quietly sat in the chair facing her back. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time before he saw his imprint freeze on the phone as she started to shake.

"What...?" She said almost breathless with the shock of what she heard which made Sam alert with worry. "Em?" Said woman turned on the spot to her husband and felt tears of joy fall from her eyes as she dropped the phone and jumped at Sam. "She's alive..." Sam looked at her with raised brows and she gave a watery smile.

"Leah's alive!"

* * *

Leah sneezed as she sat in a plane seat. She saw Isaac talking to the flight lady and pointing at her slightly. The she-wolf could feel her mates panic even though he looked calm and collected on the outside, he was tearing himself apart in the inside. When he turned to her she gave him her biggest smile as he gave a small one back.

The she-wolf was nervous. Nervous to death. She was finally coming back home after all this time. Leah smiled despite her fear and nervousness. It had been so long since she saw the Cullens, her pack, and Sam's pack along with her brother and mother. She felt awful for letting them believe that she had passed but maybe they were better off without her? She hoped that they were. Leah didn't want to just re-invite herself back into her lives just like that and expect all of them to just accept once again.

"Sheila?" Leah looked up into the bright blue eyes of her mate and saw concern in them then smiled before motioning him to sit in his seat. Isaac sat sown quickly, never taking his eyes off her, and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong honey?" Isaac asked and Leah sighed.

"I'm nervous." She uttered in a small voice and Isaac leaned in close to her in silent support. "Why so nervous?" He inquired in an equally small voice and Leah felt all her fear for returning home come to surface as she leaned her head on his shoulder and she let her tears fall. Isaac watched his mate and sighed, wanting to do everything in his power to make her better.

"**All passengers please put on their seatbelts and stall still and upright and we ascend to Forks, Washington." **

Isaac pulled Leah's hands into his and whispered, "Leah, honey, we have put on your seatbelt." Leah looked him in the eye and asked "How do you feel about this whole situation? The baby, going to my home, all of this." The vampire stared before sighing and looking at anywhere but her.

Leah felt as they were in the air but kept her gaze on Isaac. She wanted to know he felt. She needed too know how he felt.

Finally, Isaac turned towards her "I... hate the thing in your stomach because I know what it will do to you." Leah waited for him to continue, "I was once that thing in my mother and I came in a week or three. It was horrible." She watched as her mate gripped her hand in a grip that would make a regular human's hand ache. "I didn't want to hurt her or kill her but I wanted to come out even more and because of my selfishness, I killed my mother while my father had to watch in horror as the very thing that killed his wife was his own son."_  
_

Leah shushed him and moved the handle that separated them and pulled him closer to her in a tender hug. Leah felt horrible. All this time, her mate had suffered so much and she never even thought he was hurting. All she thought about was herself and that disgusted her. 'From this day forward, I'll take care of you now, so please, please let me.'

And with that, they fell asleep in a silent peace.

* * *

_6 Boring Hours Later..._

Leah sat up, running her hands through her sleeping mates hair, watching them land in Forks from the small window.

She had woken up two hours earlier to find her mates head resting in her lap. It was so cute. They made it to land safetly and Leah sighed with relief then smiled at Isaac's sleeping face.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She gently whispered while patting his hard skin. He opened his eyes and smirked, "I was neva sleep, sweetheart." Leah giggled and shook her head in amusement before knocking him off her and standing. The vampire pouted but his expression grew serious once he got close to the door. He proceeded to hang close to her back as they walked and Leah didn't know what hit her until she looked down and into the honey gold eyes of Alice Cullen who, in return, gave her a disbelieving look as if she were dreaming.

"Leah!" She shouted with happiness then froze when she saw the vampire behind him and heard a noise that made her wish her heart was beating only for Leah to hear it drop as she looked at the she-wolf's stomach then at Leah with venom tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Leah... what have you done?"


End file.
